


The Adventures of Sarah Winger

by whiteroseofthemoon



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Far Future, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroseofthemoon/pseuds/whiteroseofthemoon
Summary: A Time-Travelling AU. Sarah is a 27-year-old daughter of Jeff and Annie coming back from the future where the prime timeline was disturbed by the Evil Study Group. In this time line, the Evil Jeff and Evil Annie wants to make sure that prime-line Annie and Jeff never got together, so Sarah wouldn’t be born. Sarah is a Special Agent in a secret unit of FBI that cooperates with alternative realities and plays a major role in maintaining the peace between the prime timeline and others. When Evil Study group learns her origins, they form a plan that will help them take their places in year 2045, for that they need to eliminate Sarah and the easiest way to do that is make sure she is never born. Learning their evil plan, Sarah goes back in the year 2009 where she jumps through time making sure that the key events of her parents’ relationship happen as they should be. With the help of Abed Nadir, who she knows is the most perceptive and understanding friend of her parents, Sarah hopes to keep everything in order before the Evil Study Group finds out about her plans.Main relationships: Jeff x Annie, Abed x Sarah (brotop)
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Very AU as you might see from the description, so a lot of original characters. Mostly canon? If you can say about time-travelling :D But events go as they do in the series, mostly.

2018

Annie was in labor for thirteen hours straight now, her body was killing her and all she could think of is the blinding pain that meant that the baby was about to finally get out of her. Jeff was holding Annie’s hand and was all white from exhaustion and fear that Annie was in so much pain for so long. One final push and the delivery room was filled with a deafening scream of a newborn. The nurse gave the baby to Jeff, whose hands are shaking with excitement and recent turmoil. 

‘Congratulations, it’s a healthy little girl,’ says a plump, kind-faced nurse. Jeff kisses Annie’s forehead and hands her the baby. Annie is crying softly cooing at the creature that three minutes ago was torturing her and knew that she never loved anybody more in her life. 

‘Hello, baby, thank you for getting out of me, you took your time, yes sweetheart?’ Annie kissed her daughter’s forehead and looked at Jeff who was half-mad with joy.

‘You did it! I can’t believe she is actually here!’

‘Yeah, one minute she is there and thirteen hours later bam! she is here!’ laughed Annie nervously, she was so exhausted that she could feel like she can sleep for a week, but there was one little detail left. ‘We still need to think of a name, don’t we?’

‘How about Sarah? That was my grandmother’s name,’ offers Jeff, looking at his wife and child. He never thought it was possible to feel so happy and drained at the same time. 

‘Sarah…’ coos Annie quietly. ‘I like it. Welcome to the world, Sarah Winger!’


	2. The First Jump

/Year 2009/

*Abed*

Abed was sitting on the campus looking around making mental notes about his first day at school. He liked the school, his dad paid for the classes so Abed can join the family’s falafel business, but Abed hoped that maybe he can save some money and buy a camera, he wanted to make movies, movies, unlike people, made sense. Like today, he was trying to talk to a tall man, who was handsome enough to be an actual actor, but the man wasn’t really interested in Abed, he was interested in a blonde girl with symmetrical features that Abed knew from Spanish class. He was wondering how that play out, will they/won’t they? A classic trope of a sitcom, which Abed was hoping his years of college will be. He wouldn’t be opposed to a sci-fi series, but his father always says that it doesn’t happen in real life, but who knows? Dean Pelton promised that Greendale is a very special school. 

Abed was about to finish his tuna sandwich when he noticed a flash of light right behind the third campus. What if it’s Terminator? It was Abed’s responsibility to check it up and make sure that the future was safe. When he got to the spot where he noticed a source of light, he didn’t see anybody, but the air was heavier somehow. Was it electronic transfusions? Was it how space-time continuum tasted like? Or maybe it was something normal, like a heat wave? Suddenly, some small laminated piece of paper attracted Abed’s attention, he picked it up and smiled a little, this place was indeed something special. 

/Year 2009/

*Sarah*

Damn it, the landing was rough, and in the middle of the day no less? Somebody must have noticed something, she just hoped that they would think it was some weird flare or something like that, year 2009 was very low-tech in comparison to 2045, people were still dying of cancer for Christ’s sake! Not to mention that in ten years they will have this COVID thing going on and it will take them so long to fix it! How her parents survived those times was a mystery to Sarah, especially dad, he was born in the seventies! Brr! The hairstyles of that time were something. Speaking of hair, Sarah needs to change before anybody sees her. She was wearing white top and white shorts, standard clothes for time travelers. Thinking back home and the chaos that was happening there made Sarah shiver…She hoped that her team will hold the fort before she comes back, but now she needs to get going, making sure that she stays out of the way and keeps the timeline safe. She ran and ran until she was sure nobody followed her and hid behind the nearest block. She checked her traveling backpack, it seemed everything was in place, her guns, communicator and…Where was her credentials? She probably left them in the lab, she was getting ready in a hurry, after all, and it’s not like she needs them here anyway. She changed into the normal clothes, thank god she found this in the vintage store back in her time, mom always says how much better the fashion of her youth but Sarah was really skeptical about it. 

She looked at herself at the nearest reflection and was satisfied with the result. She was wearing regular dark blue jeans, black snickers, a grey top and a black leather jacket, it seemed normal enough for 2009. She checked her reflection, a young, pale woman was looking back at her, she had big blue, as dad likes to say, Disney eyes, and long dark hair. She had a few piercings in her ears and a small star tattoo on her neck. Sarah nodded to herself as to find reassurance and opened the communicator, she needs to tell Whitley, her contact in the future, that she made it, so he would close all the portals until she is done here. Of course, the Evil Study Group will try to fight their way through, but she was hoping it will slow them down, at least enough for her to adjust to the time period.

Sarah never traveled in time before, to be honest not many have, it was way too messy and dangerous. She liked jumping between timelines, it was easy and it was always fun to see how the reality was changing inside the endless cosmos. So far, they have established communication with 17 alternatives and Sarah has been to every single one of them. But time travel? That was something else entirely. 

First, she needed a place to crash, that wasn’t a problem, she was a trained agent from the future, breaking the banking system of 2009 and get the cash? Piece of cake. But first she needed to look around Greendale, preferably to find blueprints of the place. By year 2045 the poor college was long closed and Sarah didn’t find much information on the structure, the best she got was from the countless stories of her parents, their friends and pictures. But she needed an actual thing in case the Evil Group attacks. 

By the time Sarah got out of dean’s office, stealing the blueprints and seeing a very disturbing statue of anatomically correct penis, it was getting dark, she didn’t see the problem of sneaking out though the front door, most students left home, anyway. She opened the door and gasped, closing it quickly. Way to go, Winger! There were seven people on the stairs talking. She went to the side door and peeped through, Sarah’s heart clenched. She knew these people! There was Mr. Barnes, the main sponsor of their special unit and the research lab, Doctor Nadir, their main research advisor and her godfather, Britta Perry, her parent’s wild friend who even in 2045 was still organizing protests for, well, everything. Mrs. Bennet, she didn’t know her much but mom always remembered her fondly, she saw the pictures of her many times. 

And her parents. Her young, in case of mom, very young parents! God, mom looked simply adorable! No way you could imagine that this young girl with a huge backpack will become a formidable top-secret agent of FBI! Annie has always been an example for Sarah, she wanted to follow her steps ever she remembered herself. And there was dad. As much as she admired mom, dad was her true friend, her protector, her greatest supporter. He was working as legal advisor for their research lab, so he was rarely involved in actual cases, but Sarah always valued his opinion and no one could make her day better than him. He looked so young, in her time dad was already in his seventies. He was still strong and athletic, but in this time…She barely remembered him like this, only on the pictures. There was another tall, old man which Sarah didn’t recognize. It must have been Pierce Hawthorne, dad didn’t like him much and as far as Sarah knew he was dead long before she was born. She glanced at them once again and looked at her watch, yes it was time to go. If not though the door, then through the window.


	3. Fake IDs

/Year 2009/ 

*Sarah*

She was walking down the streets of the town, this time was actually kind of fun. So much space! In the future it is so crowded, to get to the restaurant during lunch break? You need to make a reservation at least a week before! She looked at the people and animals, shops and cars and everything seemed so organic, so in the place. She liked vintage cars, hell she was driving dad’s ancient Lexus until she was 23 and she still missed that old thing. She took out her Iphone, apparently that what people use in this time to communicate, it was kind of big and had only basic functions like phone calls, texts and video camera. No holograms or timeline-projectors, she kind of expected it, but still missed her holographic communicator, she couldn’t use it in open here and honestly, the less she used it at all the better, so she need the Iphone thingy to get things. She got herself a fake ID, good enough for people not to ask too many questions and a place to crash It was a tiny studio just five minutes away from Greendale, perfect for surveillance. She paid for the rent for next ten years, in case she will have to jump here and there, at least this way she covers everything from the day her parents met, which she already missed, to her own birth.

It’s been two weeks since she came here and so far, Sarah was quite successful, she watched her parents from afar and didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Except that dad was clearly into Britta, which made Sarah very uncomfortable. She knew that dad and Britta dated at some point, but it was a weird notion for her. She also knew that before mom, he was kind of a player and according to Britta “an obnoxious, selfish self-proclaimed womanizer and a text-book narcissist” which not at all how Sarah knew him. Yes, he was cunning and talkative, he knew his way around people and he taught her that too, he also put a lot of effort into his appearance. But most of the time he was good-natured, kind and caring, had a good sense of humor and preferred to spend his free time with mom and her.   
The Jeff she saw in year 2009, unfortunately, was exactly how her hippie aunt Britta described him and it felt wrong. What happened that dad changed that much? Was it mom? The woman who she knew and respected would never fall for somebody as annoying as Jeff was at this time. 

Sarah needed to get into campus, she needed to slowly blend in, because sooner or later she would have to establish some communication with her parents and their friends, of course, she needed to minimize it, but she couldn’t just drop off the blue sky and make them trust her in case it will be necessary. As uncle Abed always said about things like that, the heroes in the movies always end up talking with their targets. She wasn’t planning on talking to anybody now, but she definitely needed some people to notice her. 

Fortunately, it was easy to just be here, she could easily pretend to be a student or a friend of a student. The security on the campus was minimal. Sarah decided to look around and noticed something completely disgusting and terrifying! It looked like a human being in a huge dense condom with big blue H on its stomach, it’s face was painted and it walked funny. Sarah frowned in disgust, whatever it was she didn’t want to mess with it, she was so distracted by the awful thing that didn’t notice a person in front of her, she stumbled and before she could apologize, heard a painfully familiar voice.

‘Watcha!’ it was dad, it was her dad! Jesus Christ! He grinned at her and Sarah could feel her palms sweating, she was such a bad liar around dad, even at her age! When she was a teen and had her first E-cigarette, it took for dad exactly two minutes to get the truth from her. What if she babbles about the future? Get a grip of yourself, Winger. This man is not your dad, not yet. ‘I see you was mesmerized by our Human Being!’

‘What the hell is that thing?’ she managed to say. Well at least it was a normal reaction to something so horrendous. 

‘Our school mascot, I know it’s awful. You look kind of familiar,’ said Jeff and squinted at her. Sarah was hoping that dad didn’t see how much she resembled Annie. Honestly, the only thing that she got from him was a better height than mom has and the ability to talk herself out of…well, everything, but not when it came to dad. ‘I am Jeff Winger, by the way.’

‘Sarah, Sarah Wi….Willis,’ she mumbled. God, she feels like she was ten again, she could never lie to dad, damn it, Sarah, now is not the time!

‘I haven’t seen you around before, Sarah, you are too gorgeous and confused to be a student and too happy to be a teacher here, so if you are lost, it will be my pleasure to escort you out,’ Jeff smiled at her and Sarah froze. Did he just hit on her? She was feeling sick. OK, get it together, agent Winger, he doesn’t know who you are, you haven’t been born yet! Hell in this time your mom is only eighteen, which is younger than you now, and this person was barely the man who raised you. This time travelling thing was making her crazy. 

‘Emmm, no thanks, I think I can find my way out,’ she tried for an even voice. This episode will be something she will have to discuss with her therapist when she comes back. A lot.

‘Are you sure?’ he smiled at her clearly flirtatiously, she saw that smile hundreds of times only usually it was directed at Annie and it always made her happy, because her parents were an example for her in so many things. But right now, she wanted to vomit. ‘I can assure you I can show you a good time,’ he offered her a hand and Sarah jumped away from him as if it was fire. Before she could register what she was saying she half-yelled, half-whispered:

‘Jesus Christ if you touch me, I will break your hand, get off, pervert!’ everybody on the campus looked at them with a mixture of surprise and curiosity. 

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ asks Jeff frowning at her. But Sarah’s usually quick brain was now frozen, she was so screwed up! Why did she run into him? And why did he hit on her, oh God!

‘Jeff!’ Sarah heard a familiar voice. It was Abed Nadir, only much younger than Sarah remembered him, her godfather. She was now panicking, she needed to get out of here before moms gets involved. ‘I see you met my friend, Sarah!’

‘Your friend?’ asked Jeff in disbelief. ‘How do you even know each other?’

‘We met at a Comic-Con,’ said Sarah quickly, it was consistent with reality. Uncle Abed does like comic-cons even at her time, she didn’t know why Abed was saying what he was saying, but it was her way out. ‘I was just passing by and decided to see my good friend! Sorry about the yelling, it’s just I am really not in the mood right now and I have a boyfriend back home.’

‘Comic-con?’ he looked her up and down and then smirked unpleasantly. ‘Pfff, if you are Abed’s friend, the weird part is that you actually have a boyfriend, see yah!’ Jeff turned on the heal and in a minute, he was lost in the halls of Greendale, she sighed with a relief. Now she had to get rid of Abed, which was damn shame, because she could use his head right now.

‘Thanks, for covering for me,’ she said slowly. At least she could be polite but something registered in her brain. ‘How did you know my name?’

‘Oh, I found this,’ Abed showed Sarah her clearance badge and her heart skipped a beat. ‘Now, why wouldn’t you tell me why your credential says: Security Clearance Confirmed: 2043 and your second name is Winger?’

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

‘So, you are saying that there is some threat in the future and the only way to prevent it is for you to stick around Greendale?’

They were sitting in Abed’s dorm and Sarah was now telling him a sanitized version of her coming here, she couldn’t go into details, but uncle Abed was a genius and one of her favorite people in the world and she knew that he knew how to keep stuff to himself. She needed help and this mission, was way too personal, she couldn’t think straight, she had her first encounter with dad, and she almost blew it. And who knows how many times she has to see him or mom? 

‘Yes, something like that,’ she nodded and wondered if Abed will think she is crazy. 

‘I believe you,’ he said simply. ‘I have always known that there is more outside the ordinary, the tv-shows and movies, they always inspired the ideas and art always kept the world moving. So, what is your task exactly?’

‘For now? Just surveillance, making sure that the things I know should happen, happen, something like that.’

‘Hmm, interesting. So how can I help? I am already quite close with your father but not as close as I should probably be, don’t worry, I will put some effort into it.’

‘My fa…’ Sarah’s eyes were no wide open. ‘I didn’t say anything about my father!’

‘Well your credentials did say Sarah Winger. I assumed you use Willis to blend in, isn’t that right?’

‘Yes,’ breathed out Sarah. 

‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell Jeff, I know that you can’t do something like that, I watched enough of tropes to learn that it might ruin the whole operation. Who is your mom? It couldn’t be Britta, otherwise there are high chances that you would be blonde.’

‘I’d rather not say,’ she said slowly, she almost forgot how annoying it could be when Abed was so concentrated at the task at hand. 

‘Can I make an educated guess?’

‘Is there a way I could stop you?’ she smiled at him. It was weird seeing Abed so young in the dorm room, but his head was already as brilliant as Sarah remembered. 

‘Yes, but this is very interesting, so I appreciate that you don’t stop me,’ he looked carefully at her and scanned Sarah’s face. Well, if dad thought she looked familiar, Abed would definitely see the resemblance she shared with her mother. ‘If your mother is somebody from our circle, which I assume it is since you didn’t mention any other places for surveillance, judging by the shape of your jaw, lip fullness and eye color, I would suggest that your mother is Annie Edison.’

‘Correct,’ she took a deep breath. ‘But you can’t tell anybody, especially them!’

‘Don’t worry, this side adventure will be between us only, I won’t tell even Troy. I have so many questions about the future but I assume the less I know the better.’

‘You are correct, again’ she smiled at him, it was good to talk to somebody about this stuff. 

‘You know, I kind of had a feeling that your mom and dad might have an unauthorized chemistry between them, but it’s cool that I got an actual confirmation. People usually ignore my assumptions, deeming them too unlikely.’

‘Well, so far you have been spot on,’ said Sarah, she felt kind of bad for Abed, he has always been different and even in her time where he had recognition, respect and reputation, some people still couldn’t really get him or maybe it was vice versa. ‘I need your help with something.’

‘Sure!’ he smiled. ‘This is exciting.’

‘It’s nothing big, but I need to appear on the campus once in awhile, will that be OK if I can tell everybody I am visiting you and you are my friend?’

‘Of course, I have a feeling that by the end of this adventure you will really become my friend.’

‘Hopefully,’ smiled Sarah and wondered if Abed was involved and knew that one day Sarah would need to travel back, why didn’t he say something? Was it to preserve the timeline? Or was there is something else involved?


	4. Debate 101

/2045/

*Jeff x Annie*

‘Whitley,’ hurried agent Edison into the lab, her gun is set and ready, she and Jeff just managed to get through the attack of the Evil Study Group. Annie was fifty-five now, she was wearing her formal suit and black heels, she has long since gave up wearing floral skirts and tight sweaters. Agent Edison was still quite slim, her dark hair was in all-business bob style, all her appearance screamed that is not the woman you want to cross, which was true, but her close friends and family knew that her heart was just as kind and generous as it was when she was eighteen. ‘Did you get it? Did she go through?’

‘Yes, ma’am! Just received confirmation, your daughter arrived safely in 2009 and requested for us to seal the portals until the mission is completed.’

‘Authorized,’ nodded Annie solemnly. A tall man in his early seventies joined the room. He had grey hair and was wearing glasses, he was still very fit and looked incredibly well for his age. He was known to be reserved and sarcastic, but genuinely likable person, whose face right now was frowned in concern.

‘What? Annie, we should go after her or send somebody, she can’t go alone!’ said Jeff Winger. 

‘We have to trust her, Jeff, the more people involved the more dangerous it gets. And besides, she won’t be alone, she’ll have us there.’

‘Yes, but we are useless, she can’t tell them anything! And she is older than you in 2009!’

‘She can handle it, I know,’ said Annie taking Jeff’s hand. ‘We are needed here, when this whole thing is over, can you imagine the scandal?’

‘Yeah, they will probably try to shut us down,’ Abed enters the room. He is wearing a white coat and black glasses. He is still very thin, his once ebony black hair had now shadows of white in it. ‘I wouldn’t worry, if things go as I remember they did, everything will work.’

‘What do you mean, Abed?’ asked Jeff clearly confused. 

‘Because I was the part of it too.’

/2009/ 

*Abed*

Ding-dong. Abed was now in front of a shady looking door in one of the apartments buildings where Sarah invited him to. He was very excited with how events turned, part of him was wondering if this was all made up, but when Jeff asked “what was his psycho’s friend deal”, Abed knew he wasn’t imagining the girl from the future. The door opened and he saw Sarah’s face. She had quite symmetrical features that was usually considered nice in modern society. She looked very much like Annie, although if one look carefully you can notice Jeff’s tilt of the head or the way her lips frown when she is expressing negative emotions. 

‘Hey! You are right on time, please come in,’ Sarah invited him in. ‘Can I get you something?’

‘No, thank you. I have to come back soon, Annie and Jeff are heaving a debate today with a City College and I can’t miss it.’

‘Yeah, right, the debate thing,’ smiled Sarah fondly. 

‘Is it the timeline of the events?’ asked Abed noticing the clippings on the board, Sarah quickly turned it so Abed wouldn’t see anything. 

‘Sorry, but you can’t look at it, it has key points where I think the Evil Study group might appear and it spans…Nevermind, I actually asked you here to come because of this.’

She opened her laptop and showed one the clips of his movies. Specifically, the clip where fake Annie is kissing fake Jeff. 

‘That is one of my movies,’ he pointed out. 

‘I know, but, Abed, you can’t do something like that! It’s interfering! You promised to keep it to yourself!’

‘I didn’t say anything, it’s just a movie and I need to channel my emotions somewhere.’

‘Abed, I’ve known you since I was born, you barely have any emotions, this is you prompting the events!’

‘How do you know that this is not what happened originally?’ Abed raised the eyebrow. ‘The whole notion of a time-loop is quite fascinating.’

‘You know what, I don’t have time to argue with you, please promise me you won’t make any movies about my parents anymore.’

‘Sure, if that makes you uncomfortable, which judging by your Jeff-frown, it does.’

‘My Jeff…What?’

‘You have the same frown Jeff has when he is not happy with something.’  
‘Jeez, OK,’ Sarah shook her hand and checked her phone. ‘When did you say this debate thing is going on?’ 

‘In about twenty minutes, why?’ 

‘I was thinking maybe to sneak in and check it out,’ she smiled a little, which was odd to Abed, he didn’t understand it.

‘Uwww, is this one of the key moments?’

‘No, not really, maybe, I don’t know, just something…mom told me about many times, I really want to see it.’

‘Cool. I think you can come, there will be plenty of people there, so no one will pay much attention to you.’

/2009/

*Sarah*

Sarah was sitting in the row, next to Abed, Troy Barnes, Mr. Hawthorne, Britta and Mrs. Bennet. Abed introduced her to the group and all Sarah could think of was how weird is this, she knew some of this people very well! Hell, Britta was the one who was covering for her from time to time, when Sarah was sneaking out of her parent’s house to meet with her first boyfriend, Marcus. Dad absolutely hated him, Marcus was a couple of years older and played in a band and it was driving Jeff insane. Mom was a little more understanding, but she had a strict curfew and whenever Sarah was being caught breaking it…Well, let’s just say nothing is more terrifying than her mom when the rules of the house is broken. 

And now Sarah was seeing them in a completely different light, they were all so young and carefree, she couldn’t quite put them together into the same people she grew up with. Of course, it’s to be expected, but even the group was nothing in comparison to how different her parents were. 

In the last few weeks Sarah has been mostly watching Annie, she didn’t want to get close to Jeff, because the last time they accidently crossed passes it turned out to be a disaster. And besides, mom has always been a little more intimidating than dad, so it was fun to watch her so young and vulnerable.   
She wondered, when this young schoolgirl will turn into the FBI agent that will be easily fighting her way through bureaucracy and idiocracy of some people in order to do the right thing. Her parents’ relationship was a mystery to her so far, they were definitely getting along at this point, but dad was treating mom more like a younger sibling than a girl he liked, Annie on the other hand, was all over Troy. This was so messy! Mom told her about the debate, how this was the first time when she saw dad as something else, rather than her friend, and Sarah was desperate to see it. Whenever she asked dad about it, he would just smile fondly but wouldn’t elaborate much, he was not a sappy type, but she knew that her parents still had the picture of them from the old newspaper where dad looked like he was hit by a lightning and mom was full of the energy and strength that Sarah knew so well. 

The debate so far was going really well, they were an amazing team and Sarah couldn’t stop grinning, it was something she got used too, when her parents teamed up, especially against someone who they didn’t like, it was like they were reading each other’s head. It drove her completely nuts sometimes, especially during her teenage years. They were taking a small break and Annie was telling Jeff something excitedly, when suddenly the guy in the wheelchair turned around, Sarah was so focused on the scene that barely noticed that Britta was gone somewhere, she looked back and saw how Simmons, the wheelchair guy, threw himself and in a moment, Jeff was holding him, absolutely stunt. What the hell?

‘He hates me,’ said Simmons into his microphone. ‘Yet he caught me.’

‘Ooh,’ Jeff’s face frowned in disappointment with his own goodness. 

‘Man is good,’ declares Simmons and the crowd applauds. When suddenly Sarah saw her mother’s determined and stubborn face and in a moment Annie practically assaults Jeff with a kiss, he was so stunned by her idea that dropped the guy. It was hilarious and here, here the look that Sarah remembers from that old paperclipping, dad looked at Annie as if he was seeing her for the first time, absolute awestruck. OK, now this the glimpse of something that Sarah saw many times. 

‘He was horny. So he dropped him. Man is evil,’ Sarah was jumping cheerfully alongside with the crowd when the usher yells “ Greendale wins”, her mom is an absolute legend!


End file.
